


Omega Laurent AU

by Behind_The_Hood



Series: Captive Prince Tumblr Drabbles, Snippets, and Prompts [8]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courting Rituals, Flirting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Over Protective Auguste, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behind_The_Hood/pseuds/Behind_The_Hood
Summary: Damianos is late and Laurent's heat hits. They meet four days later.





	1. Late Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Oh my GOD can I please get some more omega laurent?? idc if it's a continuation for the alpha nicaise thing or if it's another story, I just need more abo captive prince fic pleaseee!!! If you're willing to start a new story, can it be young omega Laurent meeting Alpha Damen when he comes visit Arles (with auguste alive please and with them being friends

Laurent tugs at his collar, agitated and too hot. They were _supposed_ to be greeting the Akielon delegation this morning. _Laurent_ , however, has been banished to his rooms.

The delegation arrived later than expected, and Laurent’s heat wasn’t going to wait on diplomacy.

He’s breathing heavy and tugging at his laces by the time he makes it to his room, and Jord and Orlant look decidedly uncomfortable because of it. Both alphas. Both uninterested in Laurent.

Lazar is not allowed in this wing of the castle during Laurent’s heat.

Laurent disrobes himself, panting and sweating. His neck is itchy, his knees feel weak. He’s crawling to the bed by the time he’s nude.

His room is a mess of silks and pillows, everything hard or sharp removed entirely.

He doesn’t have the strength to pull himself up, so he remains on the floor, curling up as a cramp hits him and slick gathers between his legs.

* * *

Damen knocks Auguste’s sword from his hand, both of them grinning ear to ear.

It’s been a long four days full of boring talks, and this is the first free moment they’ve had; and they’ve made use of it.

All morning they’ve sparred, drenched in sweat and alpha pheromones choking the whole grounds.

Damen watches Auguste gather up his sword, then a smell hits his nose, sticky sweet.

He turns and finds a beautiful omega walking onto the grounds, immaculate and smelling of stale heat.

Auguste wrinkles his nose by Damen’s side. When had he joined him? “Did you even bathe before you left your room?”

The omega doesn’t acknowledge him. “I suppose you are Prince Damianos?”

Damen tries not to be shocked at the audacity of this little omega, to be so blatantly rude to his prince. It’s not an easy feat.

The omega raises a brow at his silence and turns his gaze to Auguste.

Auguste sighs. “Damianos, meet my brother, Prince Laurent.”

Laurent rolls his eyes. “You could at least pretend to like me.”

Auguste smiles. “I love you, Laurent, you just stink.”

Laurent frowns. “ _I_ stink?”

“I think you smell amazing.” Two sets of blue eyes turn on him, and Damen wishes he’d never opened his mouth. “I-I mean–”

“I know what you mean,” Laurent says, and he’s still frowning, but his cheeks are pink. Laurent gives another look to Auguste, then turns and leaves.

Auguste props his arm on Damen’s shoulder, both of them watching after Laurent. “You can’t sleep with him.”

Damen startles. He looks down at Auguste, still staring at the door Laurent disappeared through. “What?”

Auguste looks lazy as his eyes turn to Damen. He isn’t smiling anymore. “Laurent. You can’t sleep with him.”

Damen’s brows draw, and he frowns. “I know that.”

Auguste steps away. “I mean it. I don’t care if he begs for your knot. He’ll lose his titles if anyone finds out.”

The thought of Laurent begging for his knot stirs interest, and he has to bite it back before Auguste smells his arousal.

“You’re my friend,” he says instead. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Auguste glances at Damen over his shoulder, and he doesn’t look convinced.

He wonders if that says more of his faith in Damen or the state of his previous friendships.

“I wouldn’t.”


	2. Daring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Ooohhhhh more omega laurent please? 😏😏 the auguste alive au 😅

With his heat over and the scent no longer clinging to his skin, Lazar is back on guard duty, and he is sure to make his presence known.

Orlant and Lazar watch Laurent as he practices his sword motions with Jord in the yard before the sun has risen. He enjoys the privacy and the added challenge of the poor lighting of only several lanterns lit. Jord insists on dulled swords.

Lazar calls out suggestions to Laurent’s stance in suggestive tones, and Orlant either scolds him or tries not to laugh. Jord’s brow twitches at their words.

They amuse Laurent, even if he won’t admit it aloud.

They amuse Auguste less so.

“Morning, gentlemen,” Auguste says, his voice overly cheery to imply he is not cheery at all. Damianos is with him, frowning.

Laurent lowers his sword, and Jord follows.

Laurent isn’t in his jacket because it hinders his movement, so he feels exposed in his neckless, billowing shirt. The laces at his collar are loose.

He thought he would be alone.

“Morning, brother,” Laurent says. His eyes shift to Damianos, towering behind him and glaring at Lazar. “Damianos.”

Dark eyes turn to him, and they take in his appearance like they hadn’t before. Drifting down from his eyes, to his lips, to his neck, following the line and dip of his collarbones.

Laurent can see him swallow. It draws a foreign feeling in his gut. Foreign outside of heat, at least.

“Good morning, Laurent,” he says, voice deep.

Auguste looks at Damianos from over his shoulder, then rolls his eyes. “Are we to spar or would you rather sit and ogle my baby brother?”

Laurent feels heat come to his cheeks before Damianos looks at Auguste. Laurent goes to put his sword away. “It matters not. I was just leaving.”

Jord follows suit, and Orlant and Lazar stand at attention.

He feels eyes on him as he leaves, and he tries not to think of where on his body that gaze lies.

* * *

“Damianos, let me share something with you,” Auguste says as he takes down two swords and tosses one to Damen.

Damen catches the hilt with ease.

“Laurent does not take lovers.” Blunt. Auguste stares into his eyes, his lips in a flat line. “He does not entertain suitors. Laurent has no interest in sex or sharing his heat or having children. Your attention is best left elsewhere.”

Auguste lifts his sword and readies his stance, no longer in the jovial mood he’d been in when he awoke Damen this morning.

Damen dares to ask, because he at least has a sword to defend himself, “If Laurent holds no interest, then why does he blush?”

Auguste glares, but does not swing. “You walk a thin line, Damianos,” he warns, a touch of a growl in his throat.

“I am not going to jump him, if that is your worry.” He starts the fight with a swing, little initiative behind it. “But I wouldn’t say he lacks interest.”

He and Auguste get along like brothers, until the subject of Laurent is broached. Auguste grows cold, and protective.

There are no omegas in his pack, not since his mother died. He’s never felt the protective instinct pack alphas feel for their pack omegas. Now, he is witnessing it first hand.

It is a jarring reveal.


	3. Two Can Play the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Could we maybe have another chapter of the new omega Laurent fic from the other day! I love a protective Auguste and a cocky Damen trying to woe Laurent! And I love that Laurent can’t totally hide his emotions in this verse!! Love your fics!

Laurent’s heart is fluttering on his way back to his room. The halls are still dark and deserted aside from the stray servant here or there working on their early morning tasks. The lanterns are growing low on oil.

His guards walk behind him, talking quietly amongst themselves. Laurent’s cheeks must be pink still, and thinking of Damianos’ intense gazed fixed on him has them going warm all over again.

He looked at Laurent like he was the only thing he saw or ever wanted to see. Laurent felt bare. He felt like prey. He felt desirable.

He liked it.

Laurent doesn’t wait for his doors to be opened for him. He throws them open himself and slams them closed behind him. And resolutely ignores Lazar laughing on the other side.

Laurent leans back on the cool, heavy wood and tries to still his pounding heart.

* * *

It’s days later before he sees either Damianos or Auguste again. They work with his father nonstop and have to take meals in his office or in the war room with the council.

Laurent eats alone with his mother most days.

He finds them out in the training yard, deep into a fight by the sweat on their skin and the smell of their hormones.

Laurent folds his fingers behind his back and walks quietly up to them. He tells himself it’s so he doesn’t interrupt their flow. He tells himself it’s because he wants a better view to watch.

All the same, Damianos must catch a whiff of his scent, because he turns around mid fight, eyes focusing in on him. “Laurent,” he pants.

Laurent watches his eyes go wide as Auguste’s sword swings over his shoulder toward his head, then stopping just shy if his cheek.

Laurent smiles. “Well, should we ever go to war, I’ll be sure to stand near you. For distraction.”

Auguste forgotten, Damianos takes a step closer. “It isn’t wise to tell an enemy your war plans,” he cautions.

Laurent tilts his head, hair slipping off his shoulder, so his neck stands out in the sun; his omega gland unobstructed from view. “ _Are_ you an enemy, Damianos?”

Laurent doesn’t miss the way his eyes fixate in on the spot just below his jaw, or his lips growing wet. Laurent’s smile widens.

* * *

Watching them flirt has his skin crawling.

He stands by the wall, agitated and restless.

Laurent has never shown interest in anyone before, and he’d thought Damianos was just projecting his feelings onto Laurent.

But Auguste can see it now, what Laurent is doing to him. He’s teasing Damianos.

Damianos is a good man; Auguste has spent enough time with him to know that.

But is any man truly _good enough_ for his baby brother?


	4. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I can’t tell you how much I love your omega Laurent au! Aghdjslsd protective Auguste and the way he gets along with Damen it’s evyethting!!! If you get a second can we maybe get another part?

The courtship never truly begins between the two, as Damianos has to leave not long after that, summoned home by his father.

And Laurent spends the next two weeks in a sullen mood for it.

Auguste weathers his temper, and feels guilty bliss when Laurent’s heat comes and he gets a four day break from it.

He anticipates letters from Damianos, particularly ones addressed to Laurent, but as the months–- _the seasons_ –-pass, nothing arrives. And Auguste feels vindictive when Laurent becomes more closed off to anyone but pack.

* * *

Word of Damianos’ engagement reaches them nearly a year later. Some omega named Jokaste. Laurent has turned eighteen and his attention back to his books, as though Damianos had never been part of their lives. Auguste equal parts loves and loathes it. He wants Laurent to be happy, but he doesn’t want Laurent to have to leave with whatever alpha he becomes mated to.

If he ever mates an alpha. Auguste is looking into lower ranked Veretian betas who may be good matches for Laurent, should their father decide he need be married. Berenger seems promising.

Auguste is appropriately appalled when his father tells him he’s invited Damianos to Arles for further talks on trade and taxes. Aleron does not agree with his attitude.

“You’ll be ruling together. Best you learn to like him, Auguste. War will be on your doorstep otherwise.”

He doesn’t mention Laurent, because their father has never had much care for Laurent. Aleron barely views Laurent as his child, only the second pack omega. It makes Auguste’s blood boil.

* * *

Laurent blinks when the knock comes, startled from his reading. Only Auguste and servants come directly to his rooms, and the servants keep to a schedule.

“Enter,” he calls, setting the book aside.

Auguste enters, as he expected, and he has a pensive look upon his face. Laurent doesn’t like when Auguste comes to him with that expression.

“Laurent.” Auguste sits down beside him, and places his hand on Laurent’s knee. “I have news, and you won’t like it.”

“Damianos is arriving within a fortnight. I’m aware.” Laurent reaches for his book. “Mother told me.”

Auguste doesn’t speak for a long moment, so Laurent opens his book and returns to his reading.

Then fingers squeeze on his knee, and Auguste rises. “Come to me if you need me, little brother.”

“There’s no need, brother.” Laurent flips his page. “I have moved passed that. I barely knew the man as it is, no point in moping over it a year later.”

Auguste lingers, then nods and departs.

Laurent closes his eyes, and gives a heavy sigh.

Never again, he swears to himself.

* * *

Damianos’ arrival is not delayed this time, and Laurent is free of his heat for the suppressant herbs Paschal has begun providing him.

His scent is dulled and his heat delayed to only twice a year. It has kept the alphas away, mostly. Lazar is still not permitted near him during his heat.

Laurent meets Damianos’ dark gaze with a cool one of his own, unbothered with his return. And uninterested. “It’s a pleasure to have you back with us, Prince Damianos,” he says, as is expected of him. He pointedly ignores the offer to shake his hand by letting his own remain behind his back.

Normally Auguste would scold him so their father didn’t have to, but he doesn’t, so Aleron does it for him. “I apologize for Laurent’s behavior. He’s grown unpleasant with most alphas of the court. It isn’t a personal slight, I assure you.”

Except it is, and they all know it.

* * *

Laurent is expected to play host alongside Auguste now, and he does, poorly. He walks purposefully, speaks only when spoken to, and offers little in the way of courtesy where Damianos is concerned.

Auguste isn’t surprised by this and doesn’t apologize for his actions. For his part, Damianos can hardly hold his eyes with Laurent’s. It’s suspicious, almost apologetic in a very alpha way, but he doesn’t let it concern him. Laurent is passed the way of apology into cool indifference.

Aleron would have been better to set Laurent loose with the bastard son than with the heir.

* * *

Aleron’s grown weary of Laurent, and as Auguste predicted, is looking to marry him off.

With Damianos now preoccupied with matters of state, Auguste sees about settling a match between Laurent and Berenger, with Jord as their chaperone.

Berenger is an agreeable sort, and he and Laurent have many shared interests. Even if there cannot be love, there can be friendship between them. Laurent would not be far from Arles either.

* * *

Damen can see them from his rooms, walking the gardens with a step between them and a guard trailing behind. Veretian courtship.

He hasn’t met the man by Laurent’s side, but he can tell he is no alpha. It’s in the set of his shoulders, the strides he takes.

Whatever Laurent is doing with a beta is beyond him. An omega would never last with a beta, to starve of alpha hormones through their heat and have a more difficult time conceiving.

But he can see them smiling as they talk, and hear a hint of Laurent’s laughter through the closed windows.

He’d never gotten the chance to make Laurent laugh. He’d never gotten the chance have him close, to make him smile, to learn his interests. He’d never gotten the chance to have Laurent alone like that either, chaperoned or otherwise.

He’d been called away to meet his chosen queen.


	5. How Could You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: This omega Laurent au is everything! I love it so much! If you feel up for it I would love another chapter?

Berenger is fine with a sword, well enough to defend himself and win, but he is better on a horse; that’s understandable with him being a horse breeder. So he and Laurent go riding a lot.

Damen watches them ride off once more, smiling and laughing. Auguste is at his side, speaking of taxes and tariffs and all the things Damen was here to discuss, but couldn’t care less about.

This is torture. He wishes he hadn’t agreed to come. He wonders what he expected upon arriving. That Laurent would swoon and fall into his arms? That he’d beg for Damen to forget about Jokaste and marry him instead?

Damen would have given up his throne if Laurent had asked; Jokaste means less than nothing.

Only another week, and he can leave. It’ll be sooner than anticipated, but long enough to have been polite. He can claim a summons home, and he’ll never have to look back.

“Damianos, are you listening?” Auguste asks, halting their walk along the outside edge of the training yard.

Damen doesn’t even bother to look away from where Laurent is fading off to. “No.”

Auguste makes a noise beside him. Offended, likely.

“What is Laurent doing with a beta?” he asks.

Auguste doesn’t say anything for a moment, so Damen turns to him then. He’s frowning, almost looks mad.

“Our father wants Laurent married and removed from the castle.”

Now Damen frowns. He wants to ask about that, but doesn’t feel it’s his place. “But why a beta?”

“I selected Berenger for him,” he says. “They have many shared interests.”

That alone is baffling. Auguste is an alpha, he should know better than anyone about an omega’s needs. “What about his heats?”

Auguste sighs, and continues their walk. Damen moves with him. “I’ve told you before. Laurent has no care to have children or share his heats.” He cuts his eyes at Damen, frown deepening, before he looks forward again. “And not that it’s any of your concern, but Laurent takes a suppressant. He hardly has heats anymore.”

That would explain Laurent’s dampened scent.

Auguste hasn’t gotten along with Damen since his return. Damen suspects it has to do with the same reason Laurent hasn’t cared for him. Damen cannot fault them, just as he cannot change his circumstances.

* * *

Laurent is returning to his rooms from his ride with Berenger, Jord trailing behind him, when he runs into Damianos. He’s alone, and standing outside Laurent’s doors.

Lazar and Orlant stand blank faced in front of him, their hands resting on their hilts.

Damianos has his head bowed.

“Prince Damianos?” Laurent calls. Lazar and Orlant lower their hands. Damianos looks over, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

Does he not know the scandal that will spread from him being in these halls alone? No better for him standing outside Laurent’s doors?

He turns, hand raised like he’s going to reach out. “I–” He cuts himself off. Then he straightens, his face shifting from earnest to flat nothingness. “I shouldn’t have come. I apologize.”

He walks away, and Laurent lets him.

Not without a few questions whirling through his mind.

* * *

He has a short reprieve from courtly duties and seeing to Damianos, so Auguste is on his way to the private training room. Then he hears them, and sees Lazar huddled at the door listening. Lazar’s eyes go a little wide at being caught, and he opens his mouth to defend himself.

Auguste raises a hand to halt his words. He joins him at the door instead.

“–No right coming to my rooms like that!” Laurent hisses. It sounds as though the fight has barely begun, so Auguste expects he hasn’t missed much.

With Lazar hiding like this, Laurent must have attempted to slip his guards. He’s glad they are well trained enough to not be so easily lost, but wise enough to know when they are not wanted.

“I know that!” Damianos whispers back. “But I couldn’t–”

His next words are too soft to make out, but his tone conveys sorrow.

The room is quiet after that, for a long enough moment Auguste thinks of peeking in.

Then Laurent speaks, and his voice breaks something within Auguste’s chest. “Why would you toy with me, if you had an omega back in Akielos?”

Auguste leans closer, because he would like to know the answer to that question as well.

“I never toyed with you, Laurent. Everything I felt was genuine.”

“Then why–”

“My father.” Lazar and Auguste are leaning very precariously close now. “He selected her for me, and my opinion didn’t matter.”

The room is quiet again, and Auguste has several things click within his mind.

He has Lazar switch places with him, and risks a look inside.

Laurent and Damianos are standing several paces apart, both their faces turned to the ground. Laurent has his arms wrapped around himself, and Damianos has his shoulders slumped.

“You never wrote to me,” Laurent says at last. When he starts to look up, Auguste goes back around the corner.

“I wasn’t allowed. My father knew of my interest in you, and he had my letters to Vere intercepted.”

It’s quiet once more. Auguste feels this last year, and everything about it, has been flipped on its head.

There’s slow shuffling, and Auguste looks over to see Laurent has tucked himself into Damianos’ arms.

Auguste turns once more, and shares a look with Lazar. He wonders, if he hadn’t arrived, if Lazar would have stepped in then and broken them up. He wonders if he should do that now. He wonders–

“I should have fought harder,” Damianos says. “I should have said no, and utterly refused to be in her company until my father understood how serious I was about you.”

“You barely know me,” Laurent whispers.

Auguste struggles to hear what is said next. “I would like to. I think if I gave you my heart, you would treat it tenderly.”

The room is quiet again, then a sudden shuffle, a grunt, several soft sounds.

Auguste peeks in again to see Laurent not only in Damianos’ arms, but with his legs around his waist and their lips meeting in a soft, insistent kiss.

Auguste’s cheeks go pink, and he heavily debates stepping in then.


	6. The Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: OMG that latest post for the Omega Laurent AU has gutted me! My poor starcrossed lovers I need them to find a way to say no to both their fathers. I vote for Auguste and Lazar getting into that room (maybe after giving them some time to enjoy their rare moment of embrace😉) and volunteering to help them however they can to plot some way for them to end up together. Maybe one of Damen’s guards gets in on it (´coughs’ Pallas) and lets D know that Jokaste and Kastor have a thing for each other...

Lazar sneaks up the hall, and then makes a lot of noise running back down it. “Prince Laurent!” he calls. There’s quick shuffling inside the room, then Lazar runs passed him, inside. Auguste beats a hasty retreat.

He’ll need a word with both of them, but Laurent first and foremost. He’s toeing a dangerous line, one Auguste cannot save him from if he crosses.

* * *

Laurent knows Lazar knows. His face is hot and his breaths are near heaving. He and Damianos have a suspicious air about them, despite the distance between them. Damianos’ lips shine with his arousal.

If not for Laurent’s suppressants, he’d likely be wet and giving off a sweeter scent, a dead give away to his own arousal.

Lazar frowns at them, then glares at Damianos. Damianos glares in return, his shoulders pulling back and chin dipping down.

Lazar turns to Laurent, still frowning, and utterly disregards Damianos’ posturing. “You know you cannot be alone with an alpha. Especially while courting another,” Lazar says, digging the knife in deep.

Laurent’s face flushes, this time in shame. “Of course. I simply needed a word without added ears. It won’t happen again,” Laurent promises.

Lies.

He ducks out of the room after that, Lazar leading him away. Jord and Orlant are standing at the end of the hall, giving Laurent disapproving frowns. They don’t speak against him, because they know their expressions are enough.

Laurent is escorted to his rooms.

* * *

Damen takes a breath, alone now, the scent of his arousal almost tangible. Laurent’s is barely a wisp, but it tickles at Damen’s senses all the same.

The memory of Laurent’s body pressed to his, the bliss of holding him in his arms, kissing him, is matched by the despair at remembering he’s courting another.

Berenger. The beta.

Damen himself is trapped in an engagement.

He takes a seat on the packed dirt, pressing a hand to his head. What is he doing? He and Laurent have nowhere to take these blooming feelings between them.

Even married, Damen is free to bed who he pleases. But Laurent is not. Laurent is to be married off and Aleron would not allow Laurent to be a simple second in Damen’s harem. Or a mistress as Hypermenestra had been.

This needs to be ended. He doesn’t want to hurt Laurent, but it would be best to do it now, or it’ll only hurt more later.

* * *

Laurent gasps under him, cheeks pink and pupils blown.

Damen rocks into him again, kissing his neck and leaving marks to be hidden under his high collars. He doesn’t touch Laurent’s gland, safe under his jaw. Damen stays on the other side of his neck, clear of temptation.

Laurent clenches around him, keening as he cums, and Damen must concede he is weak to temptation where Laurent is concerned.

Damen’s growing knot catches Laurent’s rim, even with the added slick from his orgasm, and he knows not to press back in or he won’t be able to pull out.

Another breathless kiss to Laurent’s swollen lips, then Damen sits back on his haunches and strokes himself to completion, cumming over Laurent’s stomach.

He squeezes his hand around his knot, panting, and watches Laurent’s thighs tremble, his lashes flutter.

Laurent gives him a radiant, tired smile, and Damen knows there’s no coming back from this.

He doesn’t want to come back from this.


End file.
